Majesty
by netangel182
Summary: *complete* A year after Phillip takes the throne, trouble is brewing in England. He calls on the only people that he can trust.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Ok in order for this story to make sense, you have to not question its historical value. I don't think that any of this actually happened, and if it did, it's just a coincidence. Otherwise enjoy! Oh yeah, all these lovely characters belong to Walt Disney Co., not me, how sad for me. Ok, enjoy! 


	2. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming  
  
The wind rustled the leaves above Gwen's head as she rode beside her father through Sherwood Forrest.  
  
"Nearly home now," Will spoke up from the other side of Robin. "A few more turns and we'll be at the abbey."  
  
Gwen nodded silently, her gaze never leaving the dirt path before her as it slowly passed by. Nearly a year had passed since she left London to start her new life devoted to defending England beside her father. Nearly a year since she had laid eyes on Phillip.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, scolding herself for loosing her control. He had entered her mind far too often lately. She was the one who chose to walk away from his. So, why did he constantly occupy her thoughts? She knew the answer far too well. It sat etched into the back of her mind like a shadow. Her place was beside her father, saving England. There was no place for love in her life. Was there?  
  
"Tuck!" Robin called as they reached the gates of the abbey.  
  
"Robin! Will!" the balding monk rushed over with open arms. "What? No white birds?"  
  
Rob embraced him kindly. "We thought that we would surprise you my old friend."  
  
Tuck nodded and shifted his gaze to Gwen as she stood silently beside her horse. "Why Gwen, you look as radiant as ever."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen." She blushed slightly as she walked toward the wash room. Compliments were still hard to her to take, even from Tuck.  
  
When she had finished washing up, she headed back town to the courtyard. As she neared the steps, she could hear frantic muffled voices. Quietly, she trotted down the stairs, catching a glimpse of her father and Will speaking to a man in a dark cloak. Suddenly, the hood of the cloak fell to reveal a familiar head of dark hair.  
  
"Froedrick!" Gwen darted to him and he puller her into a tight hug. "How was Spain?"  
  
Only when she pulled away looking for an answer did she notice the grim look on his face. She turned to see her father gathering some horses. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The King would like to speak with all of you. He has sent me to retrieve you," Froedrick replied in a voice as professional as he could muster as he climbed onto one of the horses.  
  
Gwen followed in suit along with the men. "Froedrick, what has happened?"  
  
"Come on, if we leave now, we'll make it to London by daybreak." Rob gave his horse a sharp kick and the group was off.  
  
As they rode away, Gwen could hear Tuck yelling from the gates. "God's speed to you." 


	3. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing  
  
"Froedrick," Gwen pleaded for the tenth time since they left the abbey. "Tell me what is happening."  
  
"I already told you Gwen, I can't."  
  
"But-"  
  
Froedrick just shook his head. "Phillip asked me specifically not to say anything to you. He wished to inform you of the situation in person."  
  
"I don't care. Tell me-"  
  
"Gwen, leave the poor boy alone. You'll find out soon enough," Robin said in a cold voice as they stopped to water the horses. "We'll be at the palace within the hour."  
  
She scowled and climbed back onto her horse, taking off with the others. The rest of the ride to London was spent in silence.  
  
A young servant met them at the gates to the palace. He approached Froedrick, taking the reigns as he dismounted. "Welcome back sir."  
  
"Thank you Malcolm," Froedrick patted the boy on the shoulder. "Will you take my friends' horses to the stable please?"  
  
Malcolm nodded, taking each of the reigns in turn. When he reached Robin, he stared up at him in awe. "Are you Robin Hood?"  
  
"It so happens that I am," Rob said with a smile. "You take good care of my horse now, you hear?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Malcolm tugged the four horses gently and they followed him around the corner of the stables.  
  
Froedrick watched the boy disappear, then turned to his companions. "Come."  
  
They followed him down a stone hallway and through a set of heavy wooden doors. He eventually led them to a vast room with fine tiled floors and tapestries in shades of blue velvet hanging everywhere. In the center, elevated above the rest of the room by carpeted stairs, sat an elegant throne. At a desk in the corner of the room, a man no older than Gwen sat writing furiously.  
  
"Winston!"  
  
The man jumped, sending his pen to the floor before him. "Oh Froedrick, you startled me. Good to see you back so soon."  
  
Winston shuffled his papers a bit, picked up his pen, setting it carefully on a pile of documents, and then walked across the glossy floor to the group.  
  
Froedrick's eyes darted about the room. "Winston, where is the king?"  
  
"He had urgent business to attend to in Birmingham. We are to expect him to return within the hour. He asked that we make our guests as comfortable as possible until his arrival."  
  
Froedrick nodded. "Very Good. Oh, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Gwen, Rob, Will, this is Winston of Leister, the King's clerk. Winston, may I present Will Scarlet, Robin of Locksley, and his daughter Gwen."  
  
Everyone bowed in unison.  
  
"Very good to meet all of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." In a flash, Winston had vanished from sight.  
  
Gwen stared after him puzzled.  
  
"Curious fellow isn't he?" Froedrick asked from behind her.  
  
"I should say so. Where ever did Phillip find him?"  
  
Froedrick shrugged. "He just showed up one day looking for a job. I'll show you to your quarters if you'd like. I'm sure you're all very tired."  
  
"Please do lad," Rob said with a smile.  
  
Will nodded, and then nudged Froedrick in the ribs with his elbow. "Could we swing by the kitchen, I'm famished."  
  
Minutes later, Gwen lay back on the feather-stuffed bed, letting the softness consume her. Two straight days of riding had taken a toll on her body and none of her limbs wanted to move.  
  
There was a light knock on her door.  
  
Gwen groaned, moving slowly to the door. A woman her father's age smiled at Gwen as she opened the door.  
  
"Milady, Froedrick sent me to see if there was anything that you needed. I thought that maybe you would care for a cup of tea." She held out a tray with a kettle and a few cups before placing it on the wooden dresser.  
  
Gwen smiled at her. "That's very kind of you ."  
  
"Jocelyn, madam."  
  
"Please call me Gwen," she replied as she poured the steaming tea into a cup. "Would you care for one?"  
  
Jocelyn gave Gwen a small smile. "That would be wonderful. Thank you. I can see why the King speaks so highly of you."  
  
Gwen blushed profusely.  
  
"He should be arriving soon." Jocelyn commented between sips.  
  
Gwen pulled the messy braid out of her hair and turned to her sack to pull out a brush and a delicate blue dress. Her riding clothes just didn't seem appropriate for the palace.  
  
"I could help you with your hair, if you'd like," Jocelyn suggested sweetly.  
  
Gwen nodded. "If you'd like. No one has ever offered before."  
  
Jocelyn set down her china cup and took the brush in hand as Gwen pulled the dress over her head. "Your mother never braided your hair as a child?"  
  
"She passed when I was very young, before I was old enough to worry about such things."  
  
Jocelyn nodded in sympathy as she delicately pulled at the knots riding had placed into Gwen's shoulder length hair. "Your father raised you then?"  
  
"My father spent most of my childhood fighting with Richard in Jerusalem. I was raised at the monastery with Froedrick."  
  
Within a few minutes, Jocelyn had Gwen's hair twisted into a simple bun that sat on the crown of her head. "There you are."  
  
Just as Gwen was about to respond, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Froedrick popped his head into the room. "Phillip has arrived. Your father and Will are waiting for you just down the stairs."  
  
"Just in time it seems," Jocelyn said as she moved to the dresser to pick up the tray of tea.  
  
"Thank you," Gwen replied as she started out the door.  
  
She took a deep breath as she followed her father and Will into the throne room. Winston sat at his desk in the corner, writing furiously as he had been when they first arrived.  
  
"Robin, Will, thank you for coming on such-" Phillip's voice cut short as Gwen stepped out from behind her father. "Gwen."  
  
Her name was spoken barely more than a whisper, but it left a lump in her throat. She curtsied properly. "Your Majesty."  
  
When Gwen stood, her eyes met his for a moment. He smiled slightly, not willing to break eye contact just yet.  
  
Robin cleared his throat, the sound echoing in the empty room. "Your Highness?"  
  
"Yes?" Phillip's gaze scanned to Robin who wore a questioning look. "Oh yes, I suppose you're wondering why I have called on you."  
  
"Froedrick sounded rather concerned," Will spoke up on the other side of Robin.  
  
Phillip nodded. "Rightly so. The Sheriff of Nottingham and Cardaggian have escaped from the Tower."  
  
Rob took a deep breath. "Any clues as to where they might be?"  
  
"I was hoping that you would be able to help me to find some."  
  
"We'll check around the city, see what we can turn up."  
  
Phillip smiled. "I thought that you would say that. You're horses are in the stables. You are free to stay here as long as necessary."  
  
"Thank you sir, now if you'll excuse us, we'll get to work."  
  
Phillip had already turned his attention to Gwen who stood silently, examining the marble beneath her feet. With her hair delicately pinned on top of her head and a pale blue dress hanging perfectly on the curves of her body, he wondered how she ever passed as Wilfred of Lancaster.  
  
"Sir?" Robin's voice crept into her consciousness.  
  
"Oh!" Phillip stood up and gave them a quick bow.  
  
Robin laughed as he turned away. "Come on Will." 


	4. Proposition

Chapter 3: A Proposition  
  
Suddenly, the only sound in the room was the occasional tapping on Winston's foot against the cold marble. Gwen became increasingly aware that they were alone in the room aside from the clerk, who seemed occupied in his own work.  
  
Phillip took a deep breath before descending the carpeted stairs. "I've missed you, Gwen."  
  
He reached for her hand, but she pulled it away gently. "If you'll excuse me, I must catch up to my father."  
  
She took a few steps toward the door before his voice stopped her. "Gwen, please."  
  
She wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek as she turned to face him. "Your Majesty - Phillip, nothing has changed."  
  
He swallowed visibly, then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
Gwen smiled sadly before cutting him off. "I'm sorry Phillip, I must go."  
  
She turned on her heal and hastily exited the room.  
  
Phillip sighed as the door closed behind her. "I do not understand women."  
  
"You're not meant to sire," Winston spoke up from behind his desk. "Although that one might be worth the effort."  
  
"That she is Winston, that she is." Phillip turned to face his clerk, but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, Phillip made his way slowly up the steps and fell into the throne with a sigh.  
  
Gwen made her way quickly across the courtyard. So quickly in fact that she bumped into the person walking toward her, sending whatever he was carrying flying into the air.  
  
"Pardon me milady, I was not watching where I was going," Winston said, scrambling to pick up the papers that had scattered at her feet.  
  
Gwen leaned down to help him. "It was my fault as well."  
  
She inspected a stack of envelopes quickly before she handed it to him. Most of them were addressed to various places in Ireland. "Do you have a relation in Ireland sir?"  
  
"Uh, yes," Winston replied quickly. "My father recently relocated there. Excuse me madam."  
  
Gwen stood astonished in the courtyard. The weight of her conversation with Phillip was still resting on her shoulders. She found a bench not far off, hidden in one of the many gardens that decorated the palace lawn. No sooner had sat down, tears started flowing silently down her cheeks.  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the path. "Gwen? Where are you?"  
  
"Over here Froedrick."  
  
He followed her voice until he found her sitting against a backdrop of lilacs and tulips. He sat next to her in silence, just staring off into thin air. Leaving her alone in her thoughts; Froedrick had always been good at that. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"  
  
"Ah, but I have. I've grown a full inch, and I can speak Spanish." He smiled.  
  
She threw her arms around his shoulders. "You are the best friend in the world. Have I ever told you that?"  
  
"Once or twice I think." The pair burst out into peals of laughter. "I have missed you Gwen."  
  
"And I you brother Froedrick."  
  
Phillip watched Gwen and Froedrick from a window a few stories up. How he envied his friend for being able to make Gwen laugh, to comfort her when she cried. He let out a deep sigh as their laughter flowed through the open window.  
  
"Are you alright, sire?" Winston asked from the doorway.  
  
Phillip sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Winston peered out the window, catching a glimpse of the pair in the garden before pulling the shutter closed. "Gwen?"  
  
"I can't get her out of my head. I've tried thinking about anything else, but once I close my eyes, her picture is in my mind. I must do something, Winston, before I drive myself mad. But, short of abdicating my throne, there is nothing that can be done. And if I did that, Gwen would never forgive me." Throughout the course of his speech, Phillip had risen and was pacing around the room like a madman.  
  
"Sit down your majesty. You need to calm yourself before you do something rash. There is one thing that can be done."  
  
Phillip sat eagerly next to his clerk as he finished his explanation.  
  
"It has been done in the past, but it must be kept completely secretive. It is a possibility to be wed to a peasant, if and only if no one is to know about it."  
  
"And if it became known?"  
  
Winston sighed. "It could be a powerful weapon for anyone who opposes you. You could loose your throne."  
  
"So I would lose her either way."  
  
"Only if you were discovered." 


	5. Goodbye

Chapter 4:  
  
Froedrick and Gwen were walking around the garden catching up when they heard rapid foot prints coming up the drive. They ran toward the gates to identify the hurried riders.  
  
"It's my father and Will," Gwen observed when they were still at a fair distance. She knew their riding well.  
  
Froedrick nodded in agreement. "By the way that they are riding, it looks like they have news."  
  
"Bad news," Gwen said as the riders came closer.  
  
Froedrick blew out his breath loudly. "Let's find Phillip."  
  
Phillip lay alone in his room, staring up at the cold stone ceiling above his head. Winston's words swam around in his head, mixed with images of Gwen and the memory of the kiss that they shared nearly a year earlier.  
  
A knock on the door startled Phillip back to reality. He jumped nearly an inch off of the mattress before he could respond. "Yes?"  
  
"Robin has returned my lord," Froedrick's voice filtered through the heavy door, his words rushed.  
  
Phillip rose and tottered to the door, welcoming any distraction from his thoughts. He quickly opened the door, only to see Gwen standing silently beside Froedrick. So much for a distraction, but duty called. "Shall we?"  
  
"They left England two days ago, by boat from the port of Sussex," Rob reported breathlessly as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
Phillip nodded. "So they are out of the country. Then there is no threat to be concerned with?"  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," Gwen replied. "They're up to something, they have to be."  
  
"Majesty, what of John?" Froedrick asked in a small voice.  
  
Phillip narrowed his eyes at his advisor. "In Scotland, or so my spies tell me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Will challenged politely.  
  
Phillip sat in silence for a moment, drumming his fingers against the wooden arm of the throne. "Winston! We need a map."  
  
Winston trotted over, his arms loaded with charts and maps. He spread each out separately on a table in the middle of the room. Phillip shuffled through them until he located the United Kingdom. "Last word placed John here, in Edinbourough."  
  
"Gwen, we'll leave for Scotland within the hour. When we find John, the other two will not be far," Rob said as he started for the door. "Will and I will get supplies, meet us in the stable in 30 minutes."  
  
Gwen jogged in the direction of her room, to get changed.  
  
"Gwen, wait!" Froedrick called, trying to catch up to her. "I'm coming with you."  
  
She stopped abruptly in the hallway and turned to him in a hushed tone, "You have to stay here. Someone has to be around to protect Phillip."  
  
"But-" Gwen pulled him into a quick hug. "Goodbye Froedrick."  
  
"Be careful. God's speed."  
  
Once safely in her room, Gwen quickly changed into her riding clothes and pulled her hair back into a braid. She was just packing a sack of her things when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she called with her back to the door.  
  
She heard the door creak open. "Gwen, please don't go."  
  
She spun around to find herself face to face with Phillip.  
  
"I can't lose you again."  
  
Against her better judgment, Gwen took a step closer to him. "Phillip, I-"  
  
Before she could finish her thought, he closed the distance between their faces. An eternity seemed to pass as they shared a soft sweet kiss. Gwen's head reeled as she stepped away from him. "I have to go. I gave you my word that I would protect you forever, and I don't intend to break it. Goodbye."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss before turning to leave.  
  
"I love you Gwen," Phillip choked out as she took her first step out of the room.  
  
"And I you, your Majesty." 


	6. Impossible

Chapter 5: Impossible  
  
Gwen kept pace with her father and Will as they rode north through the English countryside. She rode silently, her mind too busy wandering back to her earlier conversation with Phillip. Well aware that letting her mind wander was dangerous, especially now, she tried to push thoughts of Phillip to the back of her mind. There was only one problem: He was the reason that she was riding to Scotland.  
  
After three days of hard riding, they arrived in Edinbourough, only to discover that John had gone weeks earlier, headed west to Belfast.  
  
"There is a ferry headed for Belfast within the hour," the dock man informed them as they reached the channel coast.  
  
Gwen crawled off her horse, handing her father the reigns before curling up on a nearby bench. Every bone in her body ached from days of riding with very little rest. Sleep quickly consumed her.  
  
"Gwen?" Rob tapped her gently. "Gwen, wake up, the ferry is here."  
  
When they were well on their way, Rob joined Gwen who was leaning against the railing of the ferry. He stared out at the water passing by them. "How is Phillip?"  
  
Gwen swallowed hard, trying to remove the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. "Fine I suppose."  
  
"There is more than one way to protect your king Gwen," Rob said after a moment of silence. "I was meant to fight off evil from the outside, but maybe you were meant for a different purpose. Just maybe you are meant to protect him from within, from the heart. Think about it. I'll see you when we dock."  
  
As Robin's footsteps drifted away, Gwen closed her eyes tightly. A hot tear slid down her cheek. While her father's words were logical, they didn't register in her mind. She couldn't imagine being allowed to love Phillip. Not only was it dangerous, it was impossible. 


	7. A Trap

A TRAP  
  
The streets of Belfast buzzed with excitement, the murmur of some unknown language hung in the air around Gwen as she made her way through the streets with her father and Will. An elderly man approached the group and began talking to Rob in the strange language. Gwen and Will bought some bread and sat on a nearby bench, waiting for Rob to finish his conversation.  
  
"Michael said that a strange man came through here a few weeks ago," Rob said as he joined them on the bench, stealing some of the bread. "He seems to fit John's description."  
  
"So, what do we do Rob?"  
  
Rob took a deep breath, and than took a bite of the bread in his hand. "We find him."  
  
Thanks to some questioning and some very helpful peasants, they were finally directed to a manor house a day's ride out of the city. The trio sat perched on their horses, staring up at the house from the edge of the forest.  
  
"Come on." Rob dismounted and ran crouched through the bushes.  
  
"Wait," Gwen whispered crouching down beside him. "Someone's coming."  
  
Two riders came down the path, trotting along.  
  
"That's the sheriff," Will said quietly.  
  
"And Carddagah," Rob added, nodding.  
  
"I still say that it doesn't make sense," Will mused as the pair vanished into the manor. "It's like they just walked out of the tower."  
  
Gwen began putting the pieces together in her mind. "What?"  
  
"There was no fight in the tower, no guards were injured. How is that possible?"  
  
Rob started moving forward. "Let's go ask them, shall we?"  
  
"Father wait!" Gwen said quickly, grabbing his shoulder. "It's a trap. It has to be."  
  
Will narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you talking about, girl?"  
  
"It has been too easy, they wanted to be found. John may be ignorant, but he's not a fool. You know as well as I do that a blind man could have followed his tracks."  
  
"John must have known that Phillip would send us after them," Rob remarked.  
  
Gwen nodded. "Leaving Phillip alone," she groaned, "and unprotected. We must get back."  
  
"We can't just leave them here alone Rob, it's dangerous."  
  
"I'll ride back alone," Gwen said, making a break for her horse.  
  
"Gwen-"  
  
"Please Father."  
  
Rob nodded. "Be careful."  
  
Gwen mounted in one smooth motion and then kicked the horse and was off.  
  
Phillip sat alone in the gardens, staring out across the fields beyond the castle. Gwen and Rob had been gone for nearly five days without a word.  
  
"You called for me, your majesty," Froedrick called as he came around the corner.  
  
Phillip smiled at his friend's propriety. "Froedrick please, how many times have I told you? Enough with the 'Your majesty's call me Phillip."  
  
"Sorry," Froedrick replied with a chuckle. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Just the pleasure of your company."  
  
Froedrick nodded. "She's fine. You know as well as I do that Gwen can take care of herself."  
  
"Winston said something the other day that I, I just can't get out of my head."  
  
"About Gwen?"  
  
Phillip nodded. "He says that there's a possibility that we could be married; as long as no one knew."  
  
"That sounds a bit curious, my lord. With all due respect, Winston is- "  
  
Suddenly, the man in question turned the corner. "Is what Froedrick?"  
  
While Froedrick groped to find words, Winston pulled a sword from behind his back. "Now gentlemen, please follow me."  
  
Phillip's hand went instinctively to his hip, but he already knew that he was unarmed. "What is the meaning of this Winston?"  
  
Winston put the sword to the King's throat. "Come on."  
  
He led them to the throne room. "Have a seat gentlemen."  
  
Two men stepped out from the shadows and bound Phillip and Froedrick to nearby chairs.  
  
"Winston, you have no right to-" Froedrick began, but was cut short as Winston's sword came to his throat.  
  
"Don't talk to me about rights. What rights did you afford my father?"  
  
"Father?" Phillip glanced from Winston to Froedrick and back again.  
  
"Carddagah, my lord," Winston answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the last two words.  
  
Froedrick stared blankly. "Carddagah is you father?"  
  
Winston withdrew the sword, giving Froedrick a proud look. "Very good, young advisor. And in a few days, John will return to reclaim the throne that is rightfully his. When he does, my father, the sheriff and I will stand loyally by. And there is nothing that you can do about it."  
  
"Why wait?" Phillip said with contempt. "Why not be rid of us now?"  
  
Winston grabbed a goblet of wine off a nearby table and took a seat in the throne. "John has special plans for you."  
  
"Where is your king now? Has he deserted you already?"  
  
"Oh no, he just has some business to attend to first," Winston replied with a smug smile.  
  
Froedrick lifted his head. "What business?"  
  
"To be rid of Robin Hood and his little brat once and for all."  
  
Phillip could feel his muscles tense instinctively. A sick feeling took root in the pit of his stomach. He let out a deep sigh. "Gwen." 


	8. The Rescue

The RESCUE  
  
Gwen rode hard, day and night, barely stopping to feed and water her horse. She made it back to London in half the time that it had taken them. She left her horse at the far end of the market, and carefully made her way to the castle. With an easy scale of the garden walls, she was inside the castle.  
  
Bow in hand, Gwen tiptoed down the stone corridors, headed for the throne room. Suddenly, arms reached out and pulled her into an empty room off the hall. Gwen grabbed an arrow and drew her bow quickly, but relaxed her arm when she saw Jocelyn standing before her.  
  
"Winston has the king and Froedrick."  
  
Gwen nodded. "Where?"  
  
"At the throne. Come there are weapons back here."  
  
As Gwen and Jocelyn rummaged through the swords and arrows, Jocelyn filled her in on the events of the past few days.  
  
"What motivation would Winston have to do such a thing Jocelyn?"  
  
The older woman took a deep breath. "I fear that it is his father's influence."  
  
"His father?" Gwen stopped dead in her tracks. "The letters. Carddagah is his father isn't he? How is it possible that we didn't know that he existed?"  
  
"He spent most of his youth with his mother. That father of his is a bad influence."  
  
"How do you-" Gwen began but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Come milady, we must hurry."  
  
Gwen sent Jocelyn into the room as a distraction while she slipped into the shadows that the tapestries cast on the wall. From her spot in the corner, she could see Phillip and Froedrick bound to chairs at the bottom of the steps. She pulled out her knife and waited for Jocelyn to lure Winston out of the room.  
  
"What do you want?" Winston asked in a cold voice as the older woman approached him.  
  
Jocelyn held her ground, staring him dead in the eye. "I'd like a word with you, in private."  
  
"What is it mother, I'm a bit busy here." He followed her out of the room reluctantly.  
  
Phillip and Froedrick snickered as the pair vanished into the hallway. Gwen stood in the shadows in shock. Jocelyn was Winston's mother? Suddenly reality struck her like a brick. She tucked the knife into her belt and loaded an arrow into her bow. A quick aim and she launched the shoulder of the guard standing beside Froedrick. The guard fell into her friend's unsuspecting lap. Before anyone had time to react, she reloaded and shot the other guard.  
  
She quickly redrew her knife and cut Phillip loose before he could even open his mouth in shock. The rope quickly untwisted from around him and Gwen placed it in her hands. "Bind their hands and feet."  
  
Phillip nodded as Gwen turned to untie Froedrick. One of the guards moaned and Phillip hit him over the head with the butt of the sword, rendering him unconscious. Froedrick did the same to the other.  
  
Gwen heard voices in the hallway coming toward the room. "Come, we have to hurry."  
  
She turned to leave, but Phillip grabbed her hand. "No, I want to have a little chat with Winston."  
  
Trying to pull him from the room, Gwen opened her mouth to protest. Phillip quickly cut her off. "I won't let him run, Gwen. I'm going to end this here and now."  
  
As the door began to creak open, she nodded and loaded her bow. As Winston took his first step into the room, is eyes grew as big as saucers. "What-"  
  
"Nothing we could do about it, eh?" Froedrick quipped, bringing the sword that Gwen had given him to Winston's throat. "Seems that you have been mistaken."  
  
"Please," Phillip said, backing Winston toward one of the empty chairs. "Have a seat."  
  
As Winston fell into the chair, Froedrick found a piece of rope and tied Winston down, a bit tighter than necessary.  
  
When Winston was securely bound, he turned to Gwen, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you." He turned away from Gwen to face Phillip. "Now what?"  
  
Phillip took a seat on the throne. "Now, we throw him in the tower and wait until John arrives."  
  
After Froedrick had released her, Gwen moved to the window. She stared longingly out at the fog that settled over the city as night fell. She rested her head against the cool stone. A knot began to form in her stomach as she thought about her father and Will walking into a trap in Ireland.  
  
"Gwen?" Phillip's soft voice pulled her back to reality. His hand rested gently on her shoulder as she wiped a hot tear that slid down her cheek. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke quietly in her ear. "You saved my life, again. Thank you." She nodded silently, wiping another tear away with the back of her hand. "I have to go Phillip. I can't just sit here and wait."  
  
"You have no other choice."  
  
"My father needs-" she started.  
  
Phillip forced Gwen to look him in the eye. "Your father knows how to take care of himself. It's too dangerous Gwen."  
  
"But-"  
  
Phillip hugged her protectively. "Please stay, for me. I can't lose you again." 


	9. The Seige

Robin and Will sat in the bushes, waiting for action and planning their next move. For two days, they only caught glimpses of John and his men as they moved around the building, undoubtedly awaiting their arrival.  
  
A branch cracked in the woods behind them. The pair spun quickly, drawing their swords. Michael Delaney, on of Robin's many allies in the Irish countryside, stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Hello Robin hood," he whispered in Gaelic. "We though that you could use some help capturing the man that you seek."  
  
Rob nodded as he spoke, not missing a beat as he translated the foreign language. "We?"  
  
"We," Michael stated. A dozen farmers and woodsmen stepped out of the underbrush, each carrying a weapon.  
  
An hour later, Rob and Will rode slowly up to the front gate. As they were admitted into the building, Rob nodded to Michael who sat with the others, crouched in the bushes.  
  
"Robin of Locksley," John called from a doorway on the far side of the courtyard. "So nice of you to join us."  
  
Robin smiled as the guard bound his hands and took his sword. "Have you missed me John?"  
  
Before John could reply, a cry from the gates caught his attention. Without missing a beat, Robin punched the guard with his bound hands. He quickly grabbed a knife from his boot, releasing both himself and Will.  
  
"Robin!" Michael threw him a sword which he brought to John's throat.  
  
"It's nice to see you as well, John." Rob looked around to see all of John's men held by Michael's army.  
  
"Come with us, gentlemen," Will said, binding the sheriff's hands to the saddle of a horse. "I imagine that the King would like to have a word with you."  
  
The same steps were taken with John and Cardigan, and the three were led out of the castle by Rob and Will.  
  
Michael met them at the gate. "God's speed, Robin Hood."  
  
"Thank you for your help, Michael. I owe you one." Rob shook the Irishmen's hand before taking off into the night with Will and their prisoners not far behind.  
  
Gwen paced endlessly around the room, as she had for three days. Phillip sat not far off, following her with his eyes as she walked from wall to wall. "Gwen you must calm down."  
  
"He should have been back by now," she mused, taking a seat beside him. "Something has to be wrong. I have to help them."  
  
With that, she was on her feet again. Before Phillip could reply, a servant entered the room.  
  
"Rider's approaching my Lord."  
  
Gwen and Phillip rushed to the window, staring at the five horses coming up the road.  
  
"Father!" Gwen yelled, giving Phillip a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before running out the door.  
  
Phillip breathed a sigh of relief, staring out the window. "And John?"  
  
He made his way quickly to the front gates, arriving just in time to see Gwen embrace her father. When they released each other, Phillip approached Rob and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Ah, the great king of England! I'm shaking in my boots," John spoke up from his seat on the horse.  
  
"Hello Uncle."  
  
Robin smiled. "He's been talking my ear off since we left Belfast."  
  
Froedrick stepped out from inside the castle. "So what do we do with them now, your majesty?"  
  
"I still have a few friends in France," Phillip replied. "There are accommodations awaiting them in the Bastille."  
  
Rob tightened the ropes around John's wrists, earning himself a snarl. "We'll take them, my Lord."  
  
Phillip smiled. "I was hoping that you would say that. Stop by the tower on your way to pick up another passenger."  
  
"Winston?" Will asked with a grin. Phillip simply nodded.  
  
Robin turned to Gwen. "Shall we wait for you?"  
  
Gwen looked between her father and Phillip. "I'm staying."  
  
"Very well," Rob said with a knowing wink. "We will return in a week or two."  
  
He pulled her into a quick hug and then took off, pulling John's horse behind him. 


	10. A Solution

Gwen sat near the window in a pale green dress, letting the breeze blow through her loose hair. She closed her eyes to the sunset, taking a deep breath.  
  
Phillip stood silently in the doorway, his eyes glued to her as they had been in the days since Robin left. Her decision to stay had come as a shock to his system. She had fought him so hard to leave that he expected her to jump at the chance to ride to France. He couldn't help taking her staying as a good sign.  
  
As if sensing his presence, she turned around to face him and smiled.  
  
"Gwen I-" he began as he walked toward her.  
  
She shook her head, taking his hand. "Let's just watch the sunset."  
  
That was enough for Phillip for now. He had Gwen by his side, safe. That was all that mattered.  
  
A few days later, Phillip and Froedrick were walking in the gardens, talking business. Suddenly, Phillip stopped, leaving Froedrick walking alone for a moment until he realized that the king was no longer beside him.  
  
"Your Majesty," he said, retracing his steps. "What's-"  
  
Phillip sat down on a nearby bench. "I could do it, couldn't I?"  
  
"Sir," Froedrick sat down beside him just as he popped up again.  
  
"After all I am the King."  
  
Froedrick furrowed his brow. "Yes, your highness, last time I checked."  
  
"So there's no reason why it can't be done if-"  
  
"Phillip!" Froedrick nearly shouted to get his friend's attention. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Phillip took a deep breath before taking a seat beside Froedrick. "I want to marry her. Please tell me that there is some way that I can marry her."  
  
Froedrick held his breath as Phillip spoke, watching tears well up along the lower rim of the king's eyes. He smiled slightly, shifting his gaze to the cloudless sky. It was obvious that Phillip loved Gwen unfailingly and that was the only proof that he needed. "You are the king. Whatever you say is law."  
  
"So?" Phillip responded, giving his friend a blank stare.  
  
"So," Froedrick continued, "Whether or not Gwen is a commoner means nothing if you make it legal for royalty to marry whomever they choose."  
  
A broad smile lit up Phillip's face brighter than Froedrick had seen in a year.  
  
"Come," the king said, starting down the path with a skip in his step. "We have work to do!"  
  
Robin and Will returned later that week. Phillip spent an hour pacing in the corridor in front of Robin's room before he worked up the courage to knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Rob called from the other side of the heavy wooden door. As Phillip entered, the older man motioned for him to take a seat. "What can I do for you, your highness?"  
  
Phillip felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed hard before he began. "Sir I-"  
  
"Sir? Oh my this must be serious," Will spoke up from the corner with a chuckle. Phillip hadn't noticed him until that moment, and his presence only made Phillip more nervous.  
  
Rob chuckled for a moment. "Go on boy."  
  
Calming hi riled nerves, Phillip began again. "Sir, I wish to ask you for Gwen's hand in marriage."  
  
"Fine by me," Rob replied simply. "But you might want to ask her."  
  
Rob pointed to the open doorway behind Phillip. The king spun around to see Gwen standing before him, her mouth gaping. Before he could say a word, she darted from sight down the hallway.  
  
"Don't worry, sire," Will reassured. "She'll some around." 


	11. My Word

Froedrick was taking a stroll through the gardens when he heard muffled sniffles coming from a cluster of nearby bushes. He followed the sounds until he found Gwen sitting alone on a bench.  
  
"He wants to marry me," she stated as he took a seat beside her. "He can't its too complicated."  
  
"Not anymore." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, unrolling the paper.  
  
"A proclamation," he replied. "The king has created a new law."  
  
She quickly scanned the document. "Does this mean-"  
  
"Marry him Gwen. He loves you."  
  
Phillip paced around his room, trying to decide what his next course of action would be. The knock on the door behind him made him jump.  
  
"Come," he replied quickly.  
  
The door swung open slowly and Gwen took a cautious step into the room. When he saw her, Phillip immediately stopped pacing.  
  
"I spoke to Froedrick," she began, taking a few more steps into the room. She handed him the scroll that was clutched in her hands. "I believe that this is yours."  
  
Phillip closed the distance between them and reached out to her. Instead of grabbing the scroll, he took her hand.  
  
"Gwen, please," he said softly, "I can not live happily without you by my side."  
  
She nodded quickly, her eyes welling with tears. That was enough of an answer for Phillip. He picked her up and happily spun her in a circle before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
London buzzed with anticipation for the next week as the city was prepared for the King's wedding. When the day finally arrived, the castle filled with nobles and commoners alike. Friar Tuck officiated over the ceremony. The party that followed the wedding was larger than any ever seen in England and lasted well into the night.  
  
As the crowd thinned, Robin approached Gwen and Phillip. "Your Majesty."  
  
"Ah, Robin," the kind said, turning happily.  
  
Gwen's smile faded when she saw the grim look on her father's face. "What's happened?"  
  
Will trotted up to them, wearing his riding clothes. He hugged Gwen quickly. "Duty calls."  
  
Her father followed Will's lead, pulling his daughter close.  
  
"Be careful," she whispered in a choked voice.  
  
He nodded. "I'm trusting you to protect your husband."  
  
Gwen glanced up at Phillip. "I give you my word."  
  
"Good." Robin shook hands with his new son-in-law. "I will send word soon." 


	12. Little Prince

Over a year passed before Robin returned to the castle in London. Gwen sat at the window, staring out over the gardens when two delicate white doves flew overhead.  
  
"White birds," she exclaimed, catching the attention of Phillip and Froedrick who stood nearby talking.  
  
Phillip took a few steps toward his wife. "What's so special about white birds?"  
  
"Robin is coming," Froedrick answered, joining his friends.  
  
Suddenly, the cries of an infant rang out in the stone room. Gwen leaned over and picked the baby out of his crib. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I think that our little price is hungry."  
  
Robin and will stood quietly in the doorframe of the throne room, watching Gwen and phillip as they stood over the cradle.  
  
"I've grown old, Will," Rob mused. "I am a grandfather."  
  
Will laughed lightly, patting his friend on the back. "Well, old man, shall we go meet him?"  
  
At that moment, Gwen turned. Her eyes lit up when she saw them. "Father!"  
  
Robin quickly closed the distance between them and embraced her protectively. When they parted, Gwen scooped the infant up, placing him in Rob's arms.  
  
"Robin hood," Phillip said, resting his had on Gwen's shoulder. "Meet your grandson, Prince Conrad." 


End file.
